


The wish of a thousand cranes

by ctrlyamaguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, Playgrounds, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlyamaguchi/pseuds/ctrlyamaguchi
Summary: Bokuto's arms are almost covered in bruises as he always pinches it whenever he felt sleepy and is drifting off to dreamland.No. He can't sleep, he don't want to sleep and he's afraid to fall asleep.Never for once have he imagined that he'd be in a situation hoping to stay asleep.But there he is, slipping into his bed. With hopes to fall asleep once more.He held the blue paper crane that completed the thousand near his heart with a wish to never wake up once again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The wish of a thousand cranes

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally so random and is basically a 1 am word vomit lol.
> 
> I don't know if this is any good but I really hope that whoever reads this enjoys. Thank you for stopping by, your interest means everything to me.

It has always been the same routine for Bokuto Koutarou everyday.

eat, rest, drink his meds and try not to sleep for another night.

his arms are almost covered in bruises as he always pinches it whenever he felt sleepy and is drifting off to dreamland.

"You do know that you can still sleep right? You look like a mess" Kuroo Tetsuro, his best friend said as he placed the fruits and flowers on the table next to his bed.

he blinked twice before smiling. Bags under his eyes now more evident than it was before.

"I can but I don't want to" he mumbled under his breath before sitting up and fiddling with a paper crane that he folded last night.

it was five years ago when Bokuto Koutarou has been diagnosed with the Kleine-Levin Syndrome that makes him sleep more than the usual hours.

it was fine at first, he felt sleepy on the most random times, he tends to sleep longer than before that he almost slept for a whole day. Little by little, it escalated to him experiencing series of sleep paralysis occurence and hallucinations up until he slept for a whole two months that made him temporarily forget about all of his acquaintances, even his family and friends.

all of this happened frequently for bokuto that made him fear sleep. He's scared that it might escalate to even greater feats and he doesn't want to experience any more worse than this. So as long as he could, he chooses not to sleep.

ironically, sleeping was his worst nightmare.

"Hey Kuroo... can I go outside later? I wouldn't sleep anyway so maybe I can have some night walks?" he suggested to the other while stretching his hands to reach one of the apples on his table.

Kuroo looked at him from head to toe before sighing.

"I'll tell the doctors. Just... don't go too far from here" Kuroo said before turning back to his phone to chat with his significant other who is busy with his games and stuffs.

Bokuto managed to chime a lively "yes" before biting onto the apple on his hand.

the night was chilly that made bokuto shiver as he stepped out of the hospital where he's been stuck for what almost felt like forever now.

good thing he wore a jacket over his hospital clothing for he might have frozen on the spot if he didn't.

the street was silent and empty. Almost having the vibe of a ghost town for it was almost twelve in the midnight.

he continued to fiddle with the paper crane on his hand as he traveled the path of the dark street.

his steps came into a halt when he spotted a raven haired boy not too far from him, gentle wind embracing the lad's form as he swiftly rode the swing.

his face was rather apathetic but there was a certain glow in him that made bokuto's feet inch forward to where he was.

the other's face turned to catch bokuto's golden eyes watching his every move that made him furrow his brows before relaxing it after.

"Can I?" Bokuto asked motioning for the swing next to the other only to recieve a small nod.

it was quiet. Only the sound of each others breaths was surrounding both of them but it was rather comforting for the two.

"Hey!" Bokuto blurted out too loud for the distance that they share.

the other was surprised yet he smiled for the energy that bokuto displayed.

"Sorry... was I too loud? I just can't contain my excitement you see" Bokuto rambled with a smile plastered on his face.

"It's fine. I just got a little surprised is all" He smiled. His eyes almost disappearing in the process.

dumbfounded. Bokuto's heart started beating faster by every second as he stared at the other.

"I-I'm Bokuto Koutarou" he chirped in a rather high pitched tone than usual.

his heart still pitter pattering for some odd reasons even he couldn't comprehend.

"Your voice have various pitches as we talk" the raven haired chuckled "I'm Akaashi Keiji by the way" He said before continuing to shower bokuto with smiles.

Akaashi managed to catch a glimpse on the piece of paper bokuto was holding that made him stare at it intently.

"Oh! This is a paper crane! I tend to make these a lot at night to keep me awake because I learned that making a thousand cranes can grant you a wish and it helps you recover from your illness" Bokuto proudly said holding the blue crane on his hands showing it's full form to akaashi.

"Can I hold it?" Akaashi asked trying to reach for the piece of paper.

Bokuto gently placed the crane on top of akaashi's palm as he watched the lad's face painted with adoration.

"How many have you done so far?" Akaashi's gaze was shifted to bokuto's face that made the other flushed but he hid it as he looked at the night sky.

"Close to five hundred" He stated. Smiling while thinking about his sleepless nights folding those cranes.

Akaashi fiddled with the blue crane on his hands. Touching it delicately as if it is a fragile glass that needs to be handled with care.

"Have you thought of a wish yet?"

Bokuto can't help but to smile. This moment right here. Talking to a stranger he just met made him feel butterflies in his stomach for some reason that made him forget a bit about the illness he had always been scared of.

"Not yet. Maybe I'll decide about it once I finished all thousand" He chimed. A wide smile spreading across his beautiful face.

a small genuine smile formed on akaashi's lips as he stared on the other.

"Your smile is beautiful" Bokuto mumbled unconsciously that made him face palm when he realized what slipped through his mouth.

Akaashi blushed by the compliment but giggled after.

"thanks. I don't get that a lot" he stated as he rode the wind of the swings.

"I bet you rarely smile then. Because anyone who sees that definitely would praise it" Bokuto retorted as he started swinging right next to akaashi.

"And I bet you always smile. It looks natural on you" Akaashi mumbles as he stared at the night sky filled with stars.

Akaashi once again stared down to the piece of paper in his hand.

"It's late. Why're you still here?"

Bokuto stared at the other as he heard the question. He had the same question for the lad but chose to answer instead.

"I can't sleepㅡ I mean... I don't want to sleep. I'm afraid to sleep" 

his eyes were tired and droopy but he managed to pinch his arms one more time to keep himself awake.

"What about you? Why are you here?" Bokuto asked.

"I don't know... maybe to accompany you and stay awake with you?" He stated. A warm and genuine smile forming from akaashi's lips.

they both grew quiet with no words exchanged. The night was chilly but it was rather cozy as both of them shared warmth with the presence of one another.

◉◉

Bokuto found himself smiling the next day as Kuroo sat on his usual spot on the sofa close to bokuto's hospital bed.

"Stop smiling without a reason. You look like a creep" Kuroo complained but bokuto paid no mind as he played with the blue paper crane on his hand.

"I do have a reason so I won't stop smiling" He beamed as he recalled everything that happened last night before turning to his table to once again fold another batch of cranes.

the same thing happened later that night.

Bokuto sneaked out of the hospital, made his way to the nearest playground and talked all night with his newfound friend akaashi.

this happened again and again. It lasted for days, weeks and even a month. Akaashi felt like bokuto's safe place. The coffee that kept him awake. The chocolate that made him energized with each passing days of no sleep.

"Hey akaashi... we're friends right?" Bokuto asked out of the blue.

Akaashi looked intently at him before answering with a proud yes.

"Do you want it to be more than that?" He continued questioning. Facing akaashi this time.

"What do you mean bokuto-san?"

Akaashi felt wierd. This conversation was so random yet he can feel the beating of his heart getting faster every second.

"I mean... we can be more than friends... we could be best friends! Or something even better... we can be Super Best Friends!" Bokuto energetically chimed that made akaashi laugh.

Bokuto is random. He often times cracks jokes out of the blue and that maybe is the reason why Akaashi felt attached to him even with the short period of time they've been together.

Bokuto was like a ray of sunshine for akaashi. A glint of light on his darkest nights. He found comfort from the most random stranger that he met by chance. He found comfort in the form of Bokuto Koutarou.

◉◉

"Bokuto-san, do you know why I come here every night and leave every morning?" Akaashi asked out of the blue for the thirty fifth night that both of them met.

Bokuto's gaze shot up to akaashi's face before asking a simple "why".

a moment of silence engulfed the both of them before akaashi turned to face the other.

"Because I want to be the last person you see every night, and the first person you talk to in the morning" Akaashi smiled as the first ray of sunlight hits his figure that is facing bokuto.

Bokuto always adored this scene he sees everyday. Akaashi's smile, akaashi's form and akaashi's whole being. He adored every bits of this person's existence and he's grateful for that one destined night that led him to meeting this wonderful person.

"Hey Akaashi... have you liked a person before?" 

Bokuto's question shocked akaashi but he chose to play it cool as he answered it in the most monotonous voice he could ever muster.

"I did. But you see, no one's really that interested in me so it doesn't count" he chuckled.

his answer made bokuto's heart beat like crazy as if he's running a marathon with no apparent reasons.

"Have you ever kissed a person before?"

the question made akaashi almost choke on his own spit as he faced bokuto with the most unaffected face he could muster at the moment.

"That's hilarious, Bokuto. Who would ever kiss an apathetic and unsocial person like me?" 

his answer made bokuto feel various emotions but one topped it all.

"I would" he whispers as he stared straight right into Akaashi's gray eyes.

Akaashi looks confused. "Huh?" 

he tried to cover his nerves as he chuckled in the most awkward way possible as he looked dead straight onto bokuto's eyes in return.

"I said I would kiss you. You might look apathetic at first but actually, you're the warmest person when you're comfortable. You always tell me corny jokes but the smile that you show whenever you do that is the most beautiful view that I've ever seen. Even more beautiful than the sunrise" he leans in closer. His breath hitches as he closed the gap between the two of them.

without a word or a possible complaint, akaashi chose to tilt his head slightly as bokuto gets impossibly closer and their lips came into contact with one another.

the kiss that they shared felt like the world melted away somehow. it feels soft and nice. like the comfort of your blanket on a chilly day in october, like the wind that blows your hair back on a summer bike ride, gentle breeze that makes you feel tingly inside. Bokuto gently caressed akaashi's cheek as their breaths mingle.

euphoric warmth radiates from where their lips touch, slowly spreading through the rest of their entire body. Both of them could feel how hard their hearts are beating against their chest on the same rythm like a beautiful melody orchestrated by their feelings for one another. It felt nice to know that both of them shared the same warmth within each others acquaintance.

with one arm holding onto the ropes of the swing, bokuto reaches out his other arm and takes akaashi's hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

they break away for air awhile later. a smile makes its way to akaashi's face as they both hold tightly onto their intertwined hands.

◉◉

Bokuto's face lit up as he made his way through the empty street that he always walked on every night.

a familiar figure comes into sight as he neared the playground that has become one of his favorite places to be.

Akaashi turns to his direction and gives a small smile as the other stood right in front of him.

"Hey hey hey! How's my favorite person doing today?" Bokuto asked cheekily as he sat on his usual spot. The swing next to akaashi's.

Akaashi rolled his eyes on bokuto's words as he chuckled. A shade of pink color spreading through his cheeks.

"Hey, I'm being serious! You are my favorite person" Bokuto exclaimed. Pouting in the process as akaashi just gave him a quiet laugh.

"Come here bokuto-san" Akaashi motioned as he stood up with his arms wide open.

Bokuto was confused but he chose to follow what akaashi requested as he dived into the other's warm hug.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

Akaashi stayed quiet for a little while before eventually raising one hand to caress bokuto's hair that is still enveloped within his embrace.

"making a reminder for myself so I'll never forget how being with you feels like"

then he leans in and gently places his lips on bokuto's quiet ones. An overwhelmingly euphoric feeling taking over his body as their lips touched against each another.

Bokuto felt happy but beneath all these relief that he's feeling, lies a certain amount of uneasiness over something that creeps up within him as if like a nightmare just waiting to be experienced.

◉◉

the next night, akaashi didn't show up at the playground.

then another night came but there's still no sight of akaashi anywhere.

after a week of akaashi's disappearance from their usual rendezvous, bokuto can't help but to feel helpless.

his heart breaks every single night that he wasn't able to see his significant other. He then realized that he barely even know anything about the other. He didn't have any contact of him or any info of where to find him. All that he knows is that he'll always be here but he is nowhere to be found.

another week went by without even a shadow of akaashi being spotted near the playground.

eventually, a week turns into a month, a month turns into a year, but bokuto still remembers the day they first started talking so clearly. he still remembers the way akaashi's eyes sometimes disappear when he laughs; the way he fiddles with his fingers as a force of habit; the way his smile is so bright and warm; and the way he laughs, so alive and radiant like the sunrise.

bokuto longs for a way to hear his name roll off akaashi's mouth again. He longs to feel the way akaashi would tap his nose whenever he snuggles close for a kiss. He longs to hear the way akaashi would laugh whenever he cracks a random joke.

and now, bokuto once again slips into his bed, pinching himself whenever he felt sleepy and is drifting off to dreamland. He closes his eyes out of frustration and tries to keep himself from falling asleep once more tonight.

wishing that tomorrow night he'll be able to see the same familiar raven haired guy on the swing that is always their place to be.

◉◉

Bokuto opens his eyes, almost closing them back immediately as the bright light blocks him from making sense of what's actually happening. He tried to move one of his arm, only to wince in pain as it is attached with an iv drip.

he roamed his eyes around once more only to be startled as someone suddenly came up to him, sounding like he's on the verge of hysteria.

"Hey Bokuto! Shit! You're finally awake! Thank God! The fuck man?! We thought you wouldn'tㅡ" He didn't get to finish as his emotions same rushing, a wave of curses escaping the tall lad's mouth as he tugged his hair out of frustration.

it's only then that he realizes that the person is best friend, Kuroo who is being calmed down by his boyfriend Kenma. 

Kuroo look tired. Bags now forming under his eyes as if he hasn't slept for weeks.

what the heck happened? Did he fall asleep? How long?

"Kuroo, what happened? Did I fell asleep? How long have I been asleep? Did someone drop by while I was asleep?" he asks. Somehow, at the back of his mind something tells him he isn't ready for the answers to his questions just yet.

Kuroo straightened up before answering, "bokuto, you fell asleep for a whole damn three months. No matter how much we tried to get you conscious, nothing worked. The doctors are even panicking because this is the longest time that you've ever slept"

bokuto's body froze as shock washes over him. His hand trembling along with the beating of his heart racing.

asleep? but i've been fucking awake the whole time! I just closed my eyes for a second! I was awake and I was spending all of my nights with akaashi! 

"w-where is akaashi? Did he come to visit me?" he asks shakily. his body begins to tremble as tears threaten to flow out.

Kuroo looks at him in confusion. "Akaashi? who is that? I've always stayed here the whole time but no one ever visits you except for kenma and hinata"

"But akaashi and I always met at the playground. We always talked. I always tell you stories about him. I loved him and he loved me back. We even kissed kuroo, so what do you mean you don't know akaashi?" He can't stop the sobs wanting to escape his trembling lips as he spoke every single word to kuroo.

Kuroo's face was blank but his eyes were sad and emphatic.

"None of those happened bokuto. You collapsed near the hospital when you first attempted to go out. You've been asleep since then and today you finally woke up"

he slumps down in devastation, tears beginning to stream down his face as reality settles in. He could feel something break inside of him as he held onto the blue crane that is placed on his right hand.

everything was nothing but a figment of his imagination.

the akaashi that he loves is gone forever. he was never here to begin with.

akaashi never existed.

akaashi was just one of the million hallucinations that he have experienced because of his disease.

a person created by his mind. 

a person that would never come back.

for the first time in five years after discovering his disease, bokuto slips into his bed with hopes to fall asleep once more. Hoping to meet his beloved one.

even if it's just a dream.

Bokuto Koutarou held the blue paper crane that completed the thousand near his heart.

Now that he completed the thousand, he have decided.

He wish he never woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I really really hope you enjoyed my work!
> 
> I literally reseaeched a lot about KLS and even researched what kissing feels like (lels I' a noob) but I hope I was able to deliver the story nicely even if it's kinda messed up.
> 
> Again, thank you!! Your interest was much appeciated <3


End file.
